


Changing the Rules

by jetsam



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka's thoughts on his semi-final match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Rules

Tezuka is prepared to do a lot for Seigaku. He's destroyed his arm; he's stepped away from the S1 position that's his by right. He's even stepped away and trusted Oishi to hold them until he returned.

He faltered once, back in first year, but Yamato was there.

Now Ryuzaki-sensei asks him to play a farce of a doubles match and even Oishi blanches. Tezuka's no doubles player and yet he would rather struggle through with Inui than ask him to step away.

He asks anyway.

Seigaku wins.

He's not sure Ryuzaki realises how close he came to saying no.


End file.
